gleethenewdecadefandomcom-20200213-history
Play That Funky Music
Play That Funky Music is a song by Wild Cherry. It will be sung by Lotario Long in the episode Roller Disco. Lyrics Hey, do it now Yeah, hey Hey, Once I was a funky singer playin' in a Rock and Roll Band {C I never had no problems, yeah {C Burnin' down one night stands And everything around me, yeah Got to stop to feelin' so low And I decided quickly (Yes I did) {C To disco down and check out the show {C Yeah, they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin' {C And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted {C Play that funky music white boy {C Play that funky music right {C Play that funky music white boy {C Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die {C Till you die {C Oh ya, ya I tried to understand this {C I thought that they were out of their minds {C How could I be so foolish (How could I) {C To not see I was the one behind {C So still I kept on fighting {C Well, loosing every step of the way {C I said, I must go back there (I got to go back) {C And check to see if things still the same {C Yeah they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin' {C And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted {C Play that funky music white boy {C Play that funky music right {C Play that funky music white boy {C Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die {C Till you die, ya {C Till you die (Gonna play that electified funky music, yeah) (Hey, wait a minute) {C Now first it wasn't easy Changin' Rock and Roll and minds and things were getting shaky {C I thought I'd have to leave it behind But now its so much better (it's so much better) {C I'm funking out in every way But I'll never lose that feelin' (no I won't) {C Of how I learned my lesson that day {C When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin' {C And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted {C Play that funky music white boy {C Play that funky music right {C Play that funky music white boy {C Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die {C Till you die {C Oh' till you die They shouted play that funky music (Play that funky music) Play that funky music (You Gotta keep on playin' funky music) Play that funky music (Play that funky music) Play that funky music (Come and take you higher, ya) Play that funky music white boy Play that funky music right, ya Play that funky music white boy Play that funky music right Play that funky music white boy Play that funky music right Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Song Category:Sung by Lotario Long